A New Battle
by kuroneko1815
Summary: Saya wakes up after three months of sleep not 30 shocking everyone and later finds out that it was all Diva's doing to get her to save everyone but why does she have to change the way she looks? What Nathan is still alive. KxS, OxM, DxJ


Disclaimer: I don't own Blood +

_**A New Battle**_

It had only been three month's since Saya had gone to sleep but oddly enough Haji felt something wrong and as he made his way to the tomb where she lay and found Kai and the others there seemingly enough no one wondered why he was there because it was the fact that he was still alive that shocked them when they opened the door they were shocked with what they had discovered she was awake crying rather while she was obviously in a sitting position everyone wondered why she was awake it had only been three months not thirty years they all slowly went to her one by one and when finally Julia was to check up on her Saya fainted and so they decided to take her to Julia's clinic and wait for something to show up.

During the check up Saya was dreaming about something that she couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Big sister" a voice called out to her she turned to look around but saw no one there in fact she couldn't see anything at all except for darkness, then she heard it again "Big sister" she knew that voice and she instantly figured it out it was "Diva" she called out then her surroundings changed. She was in a field right by the lake it had perfect view of the tower that Diva once lived on and the mansion that she grew up in and Saya was sure that it looked exactly the same and when she turned around she saw Diva wearing a dress in white and blue with her long hair partly twisted in a bun as she twirled she said "You look pretty big sister, just like the day we met." Confused Saya looked down and saw that her hair was long and her hair was the same as when she lived in the zoo. Her outfit was a pink and white dress she looked the same as Diva, she watched her in amusement for she had never seen this side of her pure and innocent and her smile true her aura that of a child so playful and energetic if only this was the Diva she first met and maybe things would have been different just then Dive spoke breaking her out of her thoughts. "Thank you big sister, thank you for loving my babies, thank you for at least caring about me in the beginning. Sorry. But please I woke you up so you can protect them please stay awake sister I won't allow you to fall asleep until you can protect everyone please find our big brothers please." and with that she disappeared and Saya suddenly sat up shocking Julia.

Both Saya and Julia walked out of Julia's lab and into the waiting room where everyone was waiting still in shock of what happened they had no chance to recover once they saw Saya as she passed through the door her image changed her hair was long and styled the way it was back in the zoo but only its slightly longer and her clothes was the same as the one in her dream the only difference was that she had a jacket over it and a gold locket with ruby and sapphire bordering it with a diamond in the middle and at the back was her name.

While everyone was wondering what just happened Saya thought about her dream she thought about what it meant and what about all this of her waking her up and her brother and the new danger. She knew that if it was truly Diva who woke her up then her image changing would have been by Diva and all the things she said were true.

When everyone finally gave up on the mystery they turned to Saya for answers. She of course was still being puzzled but spoke anyway. "Saya why are you awake its only three months and how did you suddenly change image?" Questioned Kai  
as everyone looked at Saya for answers she closed her eyes thinking about how to answer those questions. After awhile she finally spoke up, "Diva" she said as everyone was confused and when she opened her eyes she breathed in first then continued "Diva she woke me up, I had a dream she told me that she woke me up that I have to stay awake because danger was coming she told me she wouldn't let me sleep until the danger was gone and finally she told me to find our older brothers." She finally finished and Mao spoke up saying "Ok so that still doesn't explain why your image suddenly changed." "Oh that this was what I was wearing during the dream except for this locket and this jacket so I think its Diva's doing."

As they were speaking Kaori enters with the twins though she was already aware of the situation they figured she would at least be shocked but her reaction just made them sweat drop. "Oh Saya you look so cute how did your hair grow and..." this continued for awhile. Then the unexpected happens well since everyone who lived was already there including Joel guess who entered and scared the witts out of them... Nathan who apparently is still alive. But his appearance can be more than what they expect.

Haji and the others are on their guard upon his appearance but still somewhat confused. "What the hell are you doing here aren't you supposed to be dead." Kai yelled with his gun pointed at him. The others spoke up as well obviously wanting an explanation to all of this. Nathan finally spoke after they became silent "I am really Saya and Diva's mother's chevalier. If your going to ask me what happened to their mother then I shall say this now I don't know what truly happened. All I know is that before their mother died I was instructed to take their older brothers to safety and when I finally returned I saw the remains of my fellow chevalier but Queen Caitlin and her sister Queen Maria were nowhere to be found it was only until after they were born was I informed that Queen Maria had died in the battle between the two while I discovered that Queen Caitlin had children inside of her which was the reason why her body didn't crystallize but if your asking me how the two queens died it was probably loss of blood for Maria. Anyway I see that your up and about Saya now shall we go and find your brothers then? Oh and please tell them its alright I don't have any reason to kill you anyway." Nathan finished his little speech and everyone lowered their weapons.


End file.
